


Balloon

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi's a good bf, Clowns, Crying, Crying Tsukishima, Fainting, Fear, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Scared Tsukishima, Scary Clowns, Thriller, Why Did I Write This?, loosely inspired by this season of AHS, poor tsukki, so are Bo and Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: The street lamp situated directly across the street from their apartment flickers eerily—that’s not what stops him though. A whimper involuntarily leaves his mouth as he takes in the man standing under the light. A clown.





	Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> This season of AHS is W I L D so far lmao After last night's episode (and just seeing how vivid Allie's fear of clowns is), I stayed up writing this, effectively scaring myself cause I'm a pussy ass bitch LOLOL Of course, since I love Tsukki, I have to make him cry at some point in my fanfic writing career so here it is!!! I've always wanted to write something horror-based so I'm glad I finally did (and maybe I'll make this a series of different characters facing different phobias or something idk, lmk what y'all think LOL)

Kei wakes up and immediately knows that something’s wrong. The apartment is quiet and when he rolls over in bed, it’s empty. His phone is dead when he tries to check the time. There’s a weird feeling in his stomach but he pushes it down as he gets out of bed. He can see from the window that it’s still night time, the moon out, the stars shining, the street lamps on. Kei has always had a habit of looking out of the bedroom window every time he passed by and on this night, he’s frozen as he does. The street lamp situated directly across the street from their apartment flickers eerily—that’s not what stops him though. A whimper involuntarily leaves his mouth as he takes in the man standing under the light. A clown. 

A  _ clown _ . 

He’s standing under the light and he’s looking right at Kei who stumbles away from the window. He’s breathing hard, his vision doubling as he trips over his own feet and falls to the ground. There’s a ringing in his ears. Kei can feel himself begin to cry. A  _ clown _ . He sobs. 

He vaguely hears himself call out for his boyfriends, any of them, all of them, but he gets no audible response. He can’t even get up, crawling on his hands and knees to the door and using the door knob to lift himself. Kei’s legs shake under him—his whole body shakes—and he falls into the hallway, using the wall to keep him upright. He can’t stop crying. Tsukki calls out—“Keiji? Tetsurou? Koutarou? Anybody?  _ Please please please help me _ —but this time he’s met only by the sound of a floorboard creaking behind him. His breath catches in his throat and he turns his head. It’s standing in doorway of the bedroom, smiling, watching him. It had been  _ in _ the room with him and he hadn’t noticed. A  _ clown _ . 

A scream tears itself from Kei’s throat and he whips around to run but stops short, his feet slipping out from underneath him, sending him crashing to the ground. He screams louder this time as two more move towards him, smiling. One holds a singular balloon in its glove-covered hand. Tsukki’s throat is raw as he continues scream, scrambling against the hardwood floor, throwing himself into the bathroom. He tries to close the door but the three clowns shove at it and it flies open. There’s nowhere to run. They’ve got him cornered. He can’t  _ breathe _ . He can’t stop crying. He’s screaming louder and louder—” _ PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE” _ . They move closer to him and he presses up against the wall, pushing up against it until he can’t anymore and he’s trapped. They’ve got him. They’ve got him. They’ve got him. The one with the balloon reaches out and everything goes black. 

Tsukishima wakes up quickly, all at once, his senses overloaded. The room is too bright, the ground—why is he on the floor?—is too hard, and it’s too loud. It takes a moment to realize that he’s screaming and so are the others in the room. He’s in the bathroom, curled up in the corner and he’s crying and he’s screaming. He doesn’t have one his glasses so all he sees are three blobs moving towards him and he sobs, scrambling against the bathroom tile and running out of the room. He hears his name being called faintly but he runs into the bedroom and locks the door. He crawls under the bed and presses his hands to his ears, curling up into a ball, small and tight. 

“It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real…” Tsukki can hear them banging on the door but it all sounds distant over the sound of his hyperventilating. Soon it goes quiet and he hears the click of the door’s lock being undone. He whimpers and cries out a “no, pleeease”, pushing himself farther under the bed. Someone lays down on the floor and, through his tears, he sees that it’s Akaashi. Even without his glasses, he can make out the boy’s features. Tsukki sobs. 

“Keiji, please, you have to help me, they’re here, they’ve come for me,” Kei cries, running his fingers roughly across his face, “please don’t let them get me.” Keiji’s face twists and he moves so that he’s half under the bed, reaching out an arm so that he could almost touch Kei. The blond immediately latches onto Keiji’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Keiji shifts closer. 

“Kei,” the older starts, his voice soft and concerned as he grips the hand back, “Kei, who’s here? Who’s trying to get you?” He watches as Kei’s unfocused eyes dart around, searching for something in the room, before looking back at Keiji. 

“They were here, Keiji,  _ I saw them _ , they were here and I couldn’t find you guys and they were going to  _ get me _ . I couldn’t get away, they were  _ here _ .” Kei’s hysterical, his free hand tugging at his hair, his body heaving. Keiji moves closer, shifting under the bed until he’s just in front of Kei. 

“Who, Kei?  _ Who? _ ” Keiji cups Tsukki’s face with his free hand, stroking his flushed cheek. Tsukki sobs and whines before he answers, his voice echoing though it was but a whisper. 

_ “The clowns.” _

It took over an hour of convincing—including having Kuroo and Bo check around the house—before Keiji could coax Tsukki out from under the bed. The blond can’t stop shaking, his whole body unstable as he was guided out of the bedroom and into the living room. He still hadn’t stopped crying by the time they had covered him with a blanket and pushed a cup of tea into his trembling hands. Keiji claimed the spot next to him on the couch, Kuroo and Bokuto choosing to sit on the floor in front of them, both laying a hand on each of Kei’s knees. Tsukki couldn't stop his eyes from darting around the room while the others in the room waited for him to speak. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to tell them. He wasn’t even sure what had happened. Was it all a dream, a scene created in his twisted mind? Or was it something else? Something worse. 

He opened his mouth, not sure what he was about to say, but before he could let out a sound, a loud knock sounded at the door, making him jump and whimper, curling into Keiji’s side. Tetsurou and Koutarou squeezed his knees to ground him before the latter stood up to answer the door. The other three wait for him to return, Keiji running his fingers through Kei’s hair while Tetsurou rubbed his thigh—a reminder that he was there. He hears Koutarou enter the room behind them, feels Keiji tilt his head back to look at the boy. 

“There was nobody there but this was tied to the door knob.” Tsukki gets that feeling in his stomach again as he turns to look at Bokuto. The older boy stands in the doorway holding a single balloon in his hand with a confused face. Kei feels the scream leave his lips before he hears it and suddenly everything went black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Message me on [tumblr](http://yooon-gi.tumblr.com/) to have a detailed discussion of what fears you think the other characters would have


End file.
